hollyoaks life will get easier
by Hollyoakspage fanfics
Summary: holly cunningham has been raped later on in the story discovers she is pregnant what will her family think will jason stick by her
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Holly Cunningham she is raped and falls pregnant with the rapists baby first chapter but there may be more **

It was that one day it was friday I think and I was walking home I'd just been to see Jason and suddenly I was pushed to the ground and what felt like hours I was screaming I learnt that I had been raped but the thing that was whizzing around my head was who in hollyoaks would want to rape somebody I didn't know what to think or what to do should I tell my mum or Dirk what would Jason do what would he think of me I rushed into the flat and I didn't speak to anyone I ran into my room and lay on my bed I started to cry I now felt dirty I took off my clothes and took a shower I wanted it to go away I wanted it to be a nightmare I could just wake up from but I knew it had happened and it all haunt me for the rest of my life I put on my onesie I went back into my room I just couldn't go in to the living room and face my mum or dirk because what if I couldn't control my emotions and i just burst out crying what would she think of me then.

**_40 minutes later_**

"Holly dinners ready" I heard my mums voice calling me

coming I said wiping away my tears and trying to put a smile on my face

Hilton started to cry it was all i wanted to do right now

i'll get him mum I said trying not crumble into tiny pieces I felt so vulnerable now I didn't want anyone to touch me it would just bring back all those horrible memories

I cradled Hilton in my arms don't cry you'll set me off and we don't want that do we

"Holly come eat your dinner before it gets cold"

"ok mum I'm coming" I put Hilton down back into his cot

im not hungry but I have to eat though because if I don't then mum will know somethings up and I'm not going to sit there and answer all her questions I wouldn't be able to cope so I slowly start to eat my dinner I'm not hungry but I can't make anything obvious

"Holly are you ok Dirk will be home soon"

"mum I'm fine just not hungry thats all"

"ok"

"I'm going to bed mum i'll see you tomorrow"

"night sweetheart"

I wonder into my bedroom and lay on my bed for the second time that day I try to fall asleep I just can't I keep imagining that day over and over again I need to tell someone but i can't bring my self to

_**saturday morning**_

"mum i need to tell you something"

"Holly not now I'm busy"

"but mum its important"

"well Hilton needs a check up is it even more important than that"

"yes it is mum I was-"

"Holly I need to go tell me later"

but before I could tell my mum she'd already rushed out of the door unaware of the events i'd experienced the day before

_**2 hours later **_

my mum had now returned home she was to busy with Hilton

"mum is Hilton ok"

"yeah he's fine now whats wrong with you"

"it's nothing"

"Holly you were desperate to tell me earlier so I suggest you start talking"

"ok mum yesterday whilst I was walking home I was attacked and raped"

"oh Holly are you ok I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you you should have told me sooner"

"mum I'm ok I feel dirty and don't know what to do I couldn't tell you yesterday and I tried to but you were to busy with Hilton"

"Holly im so sorry do you know who it was"

mum put her arm around me and we were both crying

"no the attacker was wearing black and the only thing I can remember is the smell of his aftershave"

"come on we better get you cleaned up we need to go to the police and report it because we don't want whoever has upset my little girl to getaway with it "


	2. Chapter 2

_**at the police station**_

"I'm here to report a rape yesterday at 8pm my daughter Holly Cunningham was raped"

"we'll be with you in a second miss cunningham"

"ok"

"Holly just tell them everything you know they will catch the rapist and send them down for good"

"ok mum"

"miss cunningham if you would like to follow me"

"can mum mum come to"

"if thats what you want and if your mum don't mind"

"ok i'll come"

"so Holly what do you remember about the events you suffered yesterday afternoon?"

"well I had just left Jasons house and I was approaching our flat and then I was pushed to the floor and raped the only thing I remember is the smell of the mans aftershave he was covered in black and straight after he raped my he ran before I could take another look at him"

"ok Holly who is Jason and is there anyone in hollyoaks village that would want to hurt you?"

"Jason is my boyfriend we have been seeing each other for over a year now and I don't know I haven't done anything to anyone but there is this boy at school Liam he hates me the other day he laughed at my new bag and nudged me when he walked past me"

"Holly you should have told me"

"mum I'm sorry"

"ok we'll have a word with him what is his last name just so we don't question the wrong Liam"

"Liam Brighton"

"thank you if we have any further information we will let you know as soon as possible"

"ok thank you"

"thank you for that now lets get you home"

_**1 hour later**_

when I got home I sat staring into space

**shall i tell Jason **the words whizzing through my head

**I guess he has a right to know that his girlfriend was raped **

"Holly can you go get Hilton for me"

"what did you say"

"oh it doesn't matter you get yourself ready were going round to Jasons to tell him ok"

"ok I guess I should tell him sooner than later"

"Dirk can you look after Hilton me and Holly need to go have a chat with Jason"

"ok see you later I hope everything goes ok"

and that when I realised mum had told Dirk but he didn't want to talk about it because he knew i was vulnerable

_**at the roscoes house**_

knocking on the door the i can hear myself telling Jason

"hiya Holly come in"

"Jason I need to tell you something very important"

"come on in then and you cindy"

me and mum walked into the roscoes house we sat down on the sofa and I started to explain

"Jason I was...

"its ok you don't have to be scared hol you can tell me anything remember"

"after I left yours yesterday and I was approaching the flat I was pushed to the ground the man raped me and ran"

"hol come her I'm never gonna leave you on your own again"

Jason hugged me and I could feel myself all hot and bothered again and It was then when I couldn't help but cry

**_2 months later _**

I woke up and the first thing I did was run to the bathroom I through up

"Holly are you ok"

"mum I'm scared"

"what of Hol"

"I think I'm you know"

"pregnant"

"yeah"

"Holly i'll go get you a test and if you are we'll go for a scan see how far you are and see if Jason is the dad or the rapist"

"mum whoever the dad is I can't have an abortion I would be killing my baby but will you stick by me even if the baby isn't Jasons"

"of course but if you're pregnant then you have to tell Jason weather he is the dad or not"

"ok"


	3. Chapter 3

i'm in the bathroom and I'm dreading the next 3 minutes I have to wait

I see the positive sign I'm pregnant and thats that I'm keeping the baby whoever the dad is

"mum I'm pregnant"

"ok come on were going to the hospital"

"can we go tell Jas first"

"ok"

_**roscoes**_

knocking on the door feels like forever then Jason answers the door"

"hol what up"

"i'm pregnant"

"hol thats great news"

"not when the rapist could be the dad"

"oh sorry its just"

"yeah I know you thought the baby was ares"

"Holly Jason could still be the dad you know"

"I guess so"

"do you want me to come to the scan with you"

"if you like"

"come on then you to"

_**at the hospital **_

"Holly Cunningham"

"yes"

"we're ready for you"

"ok"

as I walk into the room I'm excited to meet my baby for the first time but nervous at the exact same time

I lie down on the bed

"your 2 months pregnant"

"no"

I start to cry the man who raped me is the dad to my unborn child and I can do nothing to change that

"are you ok"

"I'm fine" I reply to the midwife

"come back in 12 weeks for a check up and we should also know the sex of the baby too"

"ok thank you"

we walk out of the hospital I have the scan picture in my hand

"Jason will you adopt my baby when he or she is born be his or her dad support me"

"of course I will Holly"


	4. Chapter 4

**_3 months later_**

today I'm going to find out the sex of my beautiful baby its not long to be long now until I meet my baby and I'm so excited

then there is a knock at the door

"im dc Davis"

"im Holly"

"I'm here about the rape 5 months ago I see your expecting I've just had a little boy called James"

"come in and yes I am is James your first "

"no i also have 2 year old evie sorry if I sound rude but is the rapist the dad"

"yes he is"

so we sat down on the sofa and I was about to be told who the rapist was

"right we have some information the boy (man) Liam Brighton went on holiday a day after the rape he went for 4 months it was said that he went to america to see family when he returned we questioned him we have a sample of the aftershave that he wore that night do you want to see if you recognise it"

I smell the aftershave and that night comes back to me like it was yesterday

"thats the man who raped me thats limas aftershave he did it and he is the father to my baby but before you arrest him i want to talk to him under the polices supervision"

"we can do it now if you like"

"ok"

"come down to the station i'll get another officer to get Liam"

"ok"

_**at the station**_

I'm sitting now in that little room waiting for Liam to arrive

"Holly when your ready we'll invite him in"

"I'm ready now"

Liam walked in

"Holly I'm sorry I err was upset you know confused"

"Liam you raped me and you your the father to my baby and thats all I want to say to you"

"what I'm going to be a dad"

"no your not my boyfriend Jason is he's going to adopt the baby when he or she is born"

"but I'm the dad"

"I never wanted you to be but I couldn't kill my baby just because you were the dad"

"ok I'm sorry but when you go back to school tell my girlfriend Lucy Johnson that i love her"

"no Liam"

I walked out of the police station

I had to get to the hospital meet Jason and my mum

_**at the hospital**_

"here you are Holly we were worrying about you"

"sorry Jas"

"its ok"

"Holly Cunningham" the midwife said

we walked into the room I lay on the bed

"Jason the dad was Liam he raped me but I told him that your going to adopt the baby"

"ok hol"

"you've got a healthy baby would you like to know the sex"

"yeah sure"

"your having a little girl"

"oh my gosh"

"thats our baby girl hol"

"congrats sweetheart but I'm a little young to be a grandma I've only just had Hilton"

"oh well mum I'm 17 the baby wasn't planned"

"I know darling"

we went home with Jason

"what do you want to call her hol?"

"well I like the names Jessica Cindy Cunningham-Roscoe and Maddi Cindy Cunningham-Roscoe

"there lovely names Jessica sounds nice"

"ok jas we'll call her Jessica"


	5. Chapter 5

**Holly is now 8 months pregnant this is the last chapter enjoy xx**

_**at home**_

I'm sitting on my bed i've got a cot in the corner and some drawers for the baby on the wall is the pink letters JESSICA XX

I have one above my bed it says HOLLY XX

Dirk got them made for us

my hands on my belly that ready to burst

Jessica kicked and kicked

"Holly someones here to see you"

"Jason"

"hiya how are you and Jess"

"well I'm fine but this little one wants to meet us cause she's been kicking me all morning"

"aww bless her I can't wait to meet her now"

"neither can I"

Jason got up an went to make us a cup of tea

"JASON" I screamed i'd gone into labour a month early

"Holly I'm going to call an ambulance"

"quick then" I say breathlessly

_**at the hospital**_

I'm squeezing Jasons hand as hard as I can now I'm so scared

"one last push holly" the midwife urged

"come on hol i know you can do it"

"she's here"

I was so happy my baby was perfect just the was imagined her

"Jessica" I smiled whilst holding my beautiful baby

jason kissed me on the head

"Holly I'm here"

"mum"

"she's gorgeous hol"

"I know mum do you wanna hold her"

"of course I do"

my mum held jessica whilst me and jason were smiling we were so happy with our little arrival she was just perfect

_**1 week later**_

our little arrival was now at home beautiful and perfect in her little cot but she isn't perfect when she is screaming at early hours in the morning but i'll always love her and so will Jason her dad because we set off the adoption papers today so he should ne assigned as her dad in a few days I'm so happy Jessica is our little miracle

JESSICA CINDY CUNNINGHAM-ROSCOE

MOTHER: HOLLY CUNNINGHAM FATHER:JASON ROSCOE

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :) XXX**


End file.
